


Coin Toss

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't make up his mind. So he flips a coin, and it turns out to be the best decision (or non-decision) he could have made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin Toss

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d. I know nothing of American college/college system.
> 
> I don’t own anything. I'm not making any money.

"You flipped a coin?"

"Yep." Stiles bobbed his head, shrugging. "I couldn't decide. It seemed like a good idea."

His dad heaved a sigh, "You flipped a coin on one of the biggest decisions of your life. Okay, hit me with it. Where are you going to college?"

Stiles bit his lip. This was the hard part, telling his dad. "Columbia."

"Not Stanford." The Sheriff stated. He didn't sound upset or disappointed.

"No." Stiles shook his head, shifting in his seat. He tapped the table with the tips of his fingers.

"Hmm. This doesn't have anything to do with Derek Hale being in New York, now, does it?"

Fidgeting with the hem of his shirt Stiles avoided answering for a moment, "It may have been on the pro list for Columbia. But you and Scott were both on the pro list for Stanford."

The Sheriff nodded once. "Which was heads?"

"Stanford."

"What did it land on?"

Stiles grinned sheepishly at his dad, "It rolled under my bed. But that didn't matter it was in the air and I knew what I wanted it to land on."

"So Columbia."

"Yep." Stiles popped the 'p'.

The Sheriff stood up and came around the table to pull Stiles into a brief but tight hug. "I'm proud of you son."

***

New York was both exactly as Stiles expected and completely different. It was loud and full of people but it was bustling, and bursting with noise and it wasn't overwhelming.

He had settled in his dorm well enough, and familiarised himself with the campus before classes started. And gotten better at finding shortcuts across campus as the semester went on. But, Stiles, now stood before a plan brown door, in an ordinary apartment complex in the middle of New York City.

Knocking was an easy thing, objectively speaking. But not something he could bring himself to do. Not on this door, not when he knew who was behind it. It shouldn't be this hard. But what if he wasn't wanted? What if he was rejected? What if-? What if-? What if-?

"Stiles?"

The voice came from behind him and Stiles whipped around in the hallway to see Derek at the other end. "Hi. I was in the neighbourhood."

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"So I took like a bus, or two, and taxi to get to the neighbourhood..." Stiles trailed off and Derek's lips quirked upwards in a smile.

"It's taken you long enough. I expected you a month ago." Derek came closer and Stiles' heart sped up, even though he knew Derek was just coming to unlock his door. "Lydia called." He explained, at Stiles' shocked expression.

"I-"

Derek cut him off by drawing him into a quick, slightly awkward hug. "It's good to see you Stiles."

Stiles, feeling a surge of foolish bravery pushed himself into Derek's space. He wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and held him tight. Derek's muscles relaxed and he brought his arms up to return the hug. They pulled away, though not completely and Stiles angled his head to the side. He knew his heart was going crazy, he could practically hear and _knew_ that Derek could.

But he had to do this.

He had to. New York was only an option because of Derek.

In the end, it turns out he didn't have to because Derek did.

Derek leaned in and pressed their lips together in a gentle and warm kiss. His ears were pink when he pulled away, taking Stiles by the hand he led him inside and Stiles stumbled after him.

***

Stiles was bouncing on his feet as he waited for the familiar faces of his dad and Scott to appear through the crowd.

Beside him Derek was a complete contrast, still and tense. If anything he seemed to grow even tenser when the Scott waved madly at them. Stiles grabbed his hand, and waved back just as wildly.

Scott barrelled into him and they clung to each other. The Sheriff was much calmer in his approach reaching out to shake Derek's hand. Stiles watched from over Scott's shoulder as his dad handed Derek something small and shiny, but Derek put it in his pocket and Scott was being pushed away by Stiles' dad so the Sheriff could hug his son.

Later that night after Scott and the Sheriff had gone to bed in the spare rooms of Derek's apartment and Stiles was lying with Derek in, what he though of as, their bed.

"What did my dad give you?" Stiles asked, rolling over to rest his chin on Derek's chest, settling between his legs.

"Early Christmas present." Derek smirked and ran his fingers gently down the side of Stiles' face. Unable to stop himself Stiles shifted to press a kiss to Derek's mouth. It was warm and soft, gentle and slick as it got deeper.

"What did you get?" Stiles whispered against Derek's lips, gently kissing him over and over before Derek answered.

"A quarter. Apparently it was an important quarter."

"The one I flipped." Stiles laughed. When Derek frowned he explained about flipping the coin to decide. "I don't know whether it landed heads or tails, it rolled under my bed but when it was in the air I knew. I knew I wanted to see you again. Or I'd always wonder what if..."

Derek rolled them over so he was laying a top Stiles, "I'm glad you came." The to me was unsaid but Stiles heard it and he ran his fingers through Derek's hair.

"I'll always come to you. Back to you. I love you." Stiles closed his eyes and kissed Derek again.

"Love you, back." Derek whispered against Stiles' lips.

Stiles deepened the kiss, settling back into the mattress enjoying Derek's weight on top of him. He thought back to that quarter, that decision that he'd already made without being conscious about it. The decision to go to where Derek was in the hopes of seeing him again.

It was the best decision he'd ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on tumblr](http://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/post/149454879441/coin-toss)


End file.
